Ventilators and other respiratory support devices are used to either ventilate patients who have breathing difficulties or an inability to breath on their own, or they are used as gas mixing devices to condition the delivery and the gas mixture inhaled by a patient. They therefore have gas connections, valves and controls for the valves, to create appropriate gas mixtures to deliver into the patient's breathing circuit, airways, and lungs.